


Lost

by PicNik



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicNik/pseuds/PicNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls decide to go on a small voyage. Nothing goes the way they planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

It’s been four days since they left the harbour but they were already lost.

“This was meant to be a short peaceful normal journey” Perry complained as she was sweeping the deck “And now we are in the middle of nowhere”

“We are not lost...we just  ...got a little turned around” Laura leaned to the wall with her back “I am sure LaFontaine will get us home” she sighed and closed her eyes

“Don’t worry, honey. She is fine” the brunette felt Perry’s hand on her shoulder

“I know, but we haven’t seen her since...well, since she realized we are on the open sea. I should have known better, after all...she’s a cat” she huffed and sat down

“We all should have known it” Perry hugged her friend comforting

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two yellow, glowing eyes. That could be seen in the darkest place of the ship.

‘God I hate this place so much’ she thought and groaned as the waves hit the side of the ship again and again. ‘Even the coffin was better than this piece of metal floundering in the water.’ She’s been hiding here for at least 3 days without eating or even moving. The black cat slowly stood up and took some unsure steps ‘Don’t throw up, don’t throw up...wait...you don’t even have anything to throw up’. She made her way towards the small window. Carmilla looked out just to see the open sea and wild waves. As the waves hit the window she squeaked and back off fast to where she’s been hiding earlier.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Cap, where are we exactly?” the tall redhead asked as she ran her hand through her hair

“In the middle of the sea” LaF stated with a satisfied grin on their face

“I knew this was a bad idea” Danny sighed crossing her arms “But of course you and Laura insisted, so we all agreed on coming. Geniuses” she rubbed her temple and stepped closer to LaF “So what’s the plan.....Captain?”

“Well....I actually managed to figure out which way we sailed. It is a lot harder than when you get lost on land, you know” they looked up at the much taller woman then nodded and looked back at the map “I cannot tell where we are exactly, but I know that we are...around here” she pointed on the map  
“In the middle of the sea...thank you, you helped a lot” Danny shook her head “I still don’t understand how you guys cannot stay put. Just tell me...we are far from shore or not?”  
“If we sail to the right direction we’ll be close” LaF nodded

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t understand why you just can’t let things be the way they have to be”

 Danny slammed the door open which made Perry jump on her feet “What’s wrong?” she asked looking up at the taller redhead

“We....completely have no ideas where the hell we are”

“That’s true” LaF agreed as they followed Danny

“And that is because this genius....”

“Ooookay. Stop it!” Laura shouted trying to avoid the start of an argument but she only reached that now the three of them was shouting at each other not even listening to what the other said

“Guys...” Perry tried to calm them down but with no success

“Guys...” she tried again “I don’t want to interrupt or anything but I think you might want to see this” she softly tapped Laura’s shoulder but the younger brunette didn’t even notice it

“You always think that you are the hero, that you have to protect everyone, but maybe, just maybe they only need your support! “ Laura shouted in Danny’s face

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Something hit the side of the ship but this time it was not the waves. The cat’s eyes shut open as she felt something on her paws. Something wet. ‘Oh no’ that was all she thought before she jumped up and started to run towards the stairs leading to the upper decks. In her hurry she tripped over something getting herself completely wet. ‘Oh crap’ she thought as she noticed a hole. Carmilla got up and shook her body then ran up to the upper deck just to hear Laura, Danny and LaF arguing. Perry was trying to calm them but then she spotted her.

“Guys...” she tried again “I don’t want to interrupt or anything but I think you might want to see this”  Perry said as she softly tapped Laura’s shoulder but kept her eyes on the black wet cat. Carmilla growled but not even that put an end to the argument. She was dripping wet and she started to be really fed up with this. She shrank and shifted and there stood Carmilla soaked to the bone and she was obviously pissed.

“There’s a hole on the ship if anyone cares” she said on her usual tone as she walked closer to the dimwits. She tapped Perry’s shoulder and just smirked at the shocked faces and walked away from them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What?!” Danny looked after the vampire then shared a confused look with the others

“There’s a hole on the ship. That’s what she said” LaFontaine said, it took a minute till they realized what that actually meant. “Oh crap” LaF murmured and rushed back to the control room.

“Carm...!” Laura shouted and ran after her girlfriend.

Danny wanted to follow her but was stopped by Perry, who slightly shook her head then slowly pushed Danny after LaFontaine

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I wrote this a looong time ago  
> I just now decided to post it in honour of Season 2 coming out and Carmillapocalypse  
> I'd appreciate opinions, ideas, because I maybe have another part around the same length as this and then that's it.   
> You can find me on tumblr: forever-evilregal.tumblr.com


End file.
